


情深不寿

by mosuhanchen



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosuhanchen/pseuds/mosuhanchen
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 2





	情深不寿

深情即是一桩悲剧，必得以死来句读。——简媜《四月裂帛》

【一】

她躺在冷硬脏乱的地板上，一动不动，蓝色的囚服已然被污染得接近黑色，她眼神空洞地盯着有几张蜘蛛网的天花板，笑得诡异，不，应该是阴森恐怖，如行尸走肉，如被病毒感染的丧尸，只空留一具没有灵魂的躯壳。

弘远在牢房外，用手帕捂住口鼻，皱着眉头，看着她那无法用言语形容却足够让他汗毛悚立的笑容，循着她空洞到漆黑一片的眼神向上看，并没有什么值得笑的东西，除了那几张没有蜘蛛的蜘蛛网。

他印象中的她向来严谨体面，绝不会允许自己在这种又脏又臭的环境，更不会像砧板上的鱼肉，等着任人宰割。

“长官，我已经探视好了，现在请您强制把她带到探视室。”

弘远走到监狱门口，放下手帕，大口呼吸着新鲜空气，多待上一刻他可能就会当着警官的面毫无形象地呕吐，这根本不是人待的地方！空气里充斥着让人恶心的恶臭和肉体腐烂的味道，还夹杂着腥甜的血腥味，像万恶的下水道里有人的尸体腐肉和刚扔下一只被割喉喷血的鸡……

如果不是她拒绝探视，他怎么会到这种鬼地方？

弘远请求警官将她带出来，那里面没办法谈话，他作为她的辩护律师，真是受尽了前所未有的折磨，他在她身上根本看不到生存的欲望，他是律师界的不败神话，他有预感，她将第一个打破他的神话。当初他其实并不想接这个案子，因为所有的证据都指向他的辩护人也就是被告，何况被告还没有活下去的欲望，甚至自己申请进入死囚监狱，他这个律师，还是她的家人不惜代价请来的。

他不可能输！

一张长方形的铁皮桌子像一个无法跨越的鸿沟，隔断了他和她所有交流的可能性。

“法院还没宣判，尸检也还没出来，只是目前所有证据指向你……”

“我已经承认了！”

弘远试图说服她，让她知道自己还有翻盘的机会，让她不要直接承担所有的罪责，可惜她并不给他任何机会。

“那么……开庭那天你也会这样说是吧！”

对面一直低着头的人沉默不语，只缓缓点头，脏乱的长发遮住了她脸上的神情，弘远无法从她的表情里面得到任何有用的信息，作为一个资深律师，他知道一个人一旦没了生的欲望，其他人做再多的事也是徒劳。

“我知道你这样做一定有你的理由，毕竟谁也不会无端端地夺取另一个人的生命！”

“她该死而已！”

她平淡的语气里带着狠戾与决绝，似乎这简短的几个字是从咬牙切齿的齿缝中狠狠挤出来的，她终于抬起头来，眼神虚无，脸色已经不足以用苍白来形容，她从关进来就没有吃过东西，瘦了很多，脸颊凹陷，颧骨突出，下巴很尖，已经没了往日那种英姿飒爽万种风情的模样。

“那个人的确没有活下去的必要，只是不知道我有没有荣幸听听你的故事？”

他不得不承认，刚才确实因为她的语气起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，这个女人的手段他虽然没有亲眼见识过，却从那个人的死状可以看出来，是个惹不起的狠角色。

她瘦削的脸上没有一点表情，不过显然因为他的那句话有了一丁点动容，抿了抿没有一丝血色甚至还起了皮的薄唇，沉默了很久，久到他以为她睡着了。

“你应该已经看过笔录了，还听什么？”

“你的爱情！你的一切！”

【二】

“凭什么每次接的戏都是南柯那个绿茶是女主角，她不嫌腻得慌吗？”

“听说是和导演投资人睡一觉得到的剧本，打什么一线二线的名号，不过是个婊子……啊！！”

嚼舌根的女人刚说完就感觉脸上火辣辣的疼，惊呼出声，想起身发作，却被眼前高她一等的冷艳脸庞所吓到，捂着脸，不敢再作声。

凌翕言接过身旁的造型师递过来的湿巾，轻轻擦拭着右手，不仅嘴臭，脸也真是够脏！

“知道为什么没人睡你们给你们送女主角剧本吗？”凌翕言眼高于顶，根本不屑于看她们，冷漠的脸上明显的鄙夷，“因为你们不仅人长得丑，心还恶臭，整得千篇一律又如何？胸大照样无脑！”

“凌小姐……”

“知道你们接下来会怎么样吗？”凌翕言绕过那两个嚼舌根的女人，不顾化妆间里众人的眼光，将湿巾优雅地扔到垃圾桶里，眼神里带着瘆人寒光，语气冰冷得不带一丝感情色彩，“我的姓，你也配叫？！”

化妆间里发生的一切被门外的女人尽收眼底，垂着的手不禁攥紧，指节泛白，还是遇见了，注定逃不掉的吧！

一眨眼的功夫，四名保安就来到化妆间，将愣在原地的两个女人架走，她们知道，得罪了凌翕言，得罪了那个千不该万不该得罪的人，可能从今以后娱乐圈都不会再出现她们两个人的名字，而她们两个除了不能在娱乐圈混饭吃，任何凌翕言触手可及的行业，她们都没有容身之处了。

至于她是什么时候站在化妆间的，她们怎么得罪她的，她们不知道，就算知道了也无济于事。

造型师们像没有任何事发生一样继续替其他女明星做拍戏的造型，凌翕言是造型设计总监，在一旁监督指导。

南柯缓缓走进去，显得格外小心翼翼，身后的经纪人也变得畏惧起来，梁梦知道凌翕言的身份不简单，南柯并没有传言中那么不堪，相反，她是她见过最好的女孩子，每次听到别人说她，她只想冲上去狠狠甩他们几个大耳刮子，可是她不能，她是一个成熟稳重的经纪人，她应该要保护好南柯，不让她再有任何负面新闻。

刚才凌翕言的行为，明显是护着南柯的。

“南小姐，请坐！”

“她的造型师，是我。”

凌翕言的目光，自南柯进来后就没离开过，强势地支开之前为南柯预订的造型师，直接亲自上阵。

众所周知，凌翕言是知名的国际造型师，不是高价邀约，不是身份地位高贵的特殊人群，她绝不可能亲自动手做造型。

南柯，显然不是两者之一。

南柯不敢看她！光是听到她的声音，就足够心惊肉跳，那胸腔里的血红肉团，此刻已经跳到嗓子眼了。

她还记得她，那么多年过去了，她还是一点没变，她第一句话该说些什么呢？她要以什么身份来和她交流呢？她想过千万种再见面的场景，却唯独没有想过她会以她造型师的身份出现。

凌翕言看着端坐在椅子上闭着眼睛假寐的人，动作轻柔地散开她的发，开始为她做造型，古装戏的造型总是要难些的，凌翕言整整花了五个小时才做到她满意的程度，镜子里闭着眼睛依旧美到窒息的瓷娃娃，是她精雕细琢的成果。

“南谨之，你到现在还不愿看我一眼吗？”

南柯感受到耳畔温热的气息渡着温柔的话语，心一紧，满满的窒息感，有多久没有人这么叫过她了？她走后，她便再也不是南谨之，再也不是那个卑微到处处受牵制却受尽她宠爱的南谨之。

她是南柯！

【三】

“呸！狗屁校花，人尽可夫，千人骑万人踏的贱货！”

“你怎么知道？”

“她不过是乡下来的野丫头，家里又没有钱，哪里能读得起Z市最好的女子高中？不是被包养就是卖身，现在这种人还少吗？”

南谨之咽下嘴里混着酸水的饭菜，压抑着快要夺眶而出的泪水，将餐盘里剩下的饭菜倒掉，跑到卫生间呕吐起来，直到胃里只剩下灼伤喉咙的酸水，眼泪毫无声息地掉下来。

出身就那么重要吗？有钱很了不起吗？你们都看不到别人的努力吗？那些已经算是人身攻击的谣言到底还要疯传多久呢？

在这个所谓高贵无比的贵族学校里，她显然是个异类，没有朋友，无法融入集体，甚至于校园里的一草一木都与她格格不入。

在卫生间发泄够了，出来用自来水随意漱漱口，便离开学校去做今天的兼职。

这是小区里的一栋高级公寓，按响门铃，来开门的女孩和她一样不会笑，不同的是她带着阴郁，而她带着冷漠。

“哈哈哈，还真来了！”公寓里挤满了人，全是女子高中的学生，一个长相尖酸刻薄的人哄笑，“南谨之，你是不是以为叫你的是个有钱大叔或者是个富得流油的糟老头子啊！”

“我就知道，放学后天天往外跑，准没好事！”

里面的人你一言我一语地说着，阴阳怪气的嘲讽，毫不掩饰的嫉妒心，各种丑恶嘴脸，南谨之站在门口低着头，沉默不语，这种时候应该立刻冲出去啊！为什么腿脚发软，一步也不能动。

“你真是她们说的那样吗？”

开门的女孩皱着眉头冷冷发问，她或许不是存心捉弄她的吧，谁知道呢？既然是一丘之貉，何必假惺惺的问这一句呢？

南谨之抬头深深地看了她一眼，便逃跑似的离开，她终于看清了那个女孩的脸，好看到终身难忘，却和那些欺辱她的人并无两样。

“翕言，别傻了，她会回答你才怪，笑死个人了！”

凌翕言皱着眉，抿紧薄唇，看着南谨之离开的方向，若有所思。

那双灵动却空洞的眼睛，附着受伤与委屈的眼神，狠狠撞进她的心里，精美的脸蛋笼罩着某种氤氲，让人忍不住心疼，忍不住好奇，忍不住想将她护在怀里，不许任何人触碰靠近与伤害。

凌翕言被自己突然冒出来的想法吓到了。

凌翕言转来女子高中，看得最多的就是那些所谓贵族对一些身份不如她们的人进行人格侮辱，她们以此为乐，不好好学习，整天看不惯好好学习的人，看不惯在食堂一楼吃饭的人，看不惯比她们长得好看的人……好像只要有一点不满意，就会拉着所谓狐朋狗友成群结队地去欺辱别人以获得快感和心灵上的慰籍。

那样一群恶心的东西，却不得不与她们为伍吗？

【四】

“让我千方百计地签下南柯，真的不打算告诉我理由吗？”

沈洛站在凌翕言身旁，循着她的眼光，看到了正在拍戏的南柯，凌翕言回国后的第一件事是找他一起吃饭，他心里乐开了花，兴高采烈地去赴约，结果两个人的话题却只围绕着一个人——南柯。

她问，他答，她说，他听。

南柯是新晋女星，资源好，行程表几乎都是排满的，他为了讨她欢心，不知道付出多少时间和精力，才说服梁梦签下这纸合约，她似乎有心捧南柯，却对她和南柯的关系只字未提，他不想多问，他始终相信来日方长，可刚才她看着南柯的眼神里，有一种隐晦的情愫，一种他既熟悉又害怕的情愫。

凌翕言淡淡地扫了一眼沈洛，眼底深邃却清明，似乎根本不存在任何情愫，“投资人，向来只看得到利益，这部戏是网络IP，深受喜爱，而南柯是最适合拍这部戏的……”

“凌翕言，你确定要这么跟我说吗？”

“那么沈大少爷你呢？确定要这么跟我说话吗？”

沈洛突然严肃的表情和语气让凌翕言反感，她讨厌试探，讨厌威胁，更讨厌有人对她的事情追根究底，沈洛显然在触碰她的底线，表情变得冷漠，逐渐防备和疏离，在她眼里，沈洛是他最信任的朋友，刚好他的影视公司在Z市小有名气，所以才会拜托他去签南柯，若非如此，只是作为投资人的身份，她一样可以去别的公司。

沈洛苦涩地笑笑，摇了摇头，几年不见，脾气倒是一点没变，刚才那句话就不该问出口，她退半步的样子真的深深刺痛他的心，凌翕言啊凌翕言，我该拿你怎么办才好？为什么总觉得离你那么远？不管手伸多长，似乎永远够不到你。

“卡！南小姐，要不明天再拍吧？”

导演想要停止这场已经拍了第九次的片段，今天的南柯完全不在状态，心不在焉，总是走神，注意力完全没有放在拍戏上。他可不想继续下去！

“抱歉！”

南柯揉揉眉心，精致的妆容也难掩疲倦，她现在满脑子都是回忆，好的坏的，通通在脑海里过了一遍，关于她，她总是那么容易受影响。

那个人一定一直看着她吧！她能感受到那炙热的目光，每一寸，都灼烧着她的心，她太熟悉那个人了，不经意间扫视一下周围，在与那人的目光相撞之后，迅速避开，她想看她，却又不敢看她。

“那是谁？”

凌翕言皱着眉头，眼睛直直的盯着南柯和一个男人，避开她的眼神之后，转眼就接受别的男人的玫瑰花束，你可真行啊！

还没等沈洛找到她问的人是哪一个，她便转身离开，身上似乎笼罩着某种戾气。

“今天没有模特，美术课今天不上了！”

“模特是吧？这不就有现成的？”

美术老师刚说完，南谨之便跌跌撞撞的到了人群中间，老师用中指推了推眼镜，一副猥琐相，请本校校花来做人体模特，是个人都会留下来好好欣赏意淫一番吧！何况他还是接近四十岁的老光棍，不看白不看。

南谨之完全没有想到自己会被推出去，转身看着推她的人，势单力薄，老师也没有说什么，她只好和一脸得意的女同学干瞪眼。

“脱啊！”一些人开始起哄，都希望她脱衣服，根本没有人在意，没有人会在意她的感受。在这种无助的的情况下，她没有选择反抗，反而鬼使神差地开始解校服扣子……

砰！颜料和画板摔在地上的声音，画室里瞬间安静。

“看得出来你们很兴奋，真不好意思！”

凌翕言的发言冰冷得瞬间让整个室内低了几度，跨过洒了一地的颜料，缓缓走到被当做鸡看待的南谨之旁边，她始终低着头，看不到任何表情，凌翕言眼里满是鄙夷，不过是一个不会反抗的绵羊，不过是一个懦弱无能迫于无奈的选择接受一切的傻子，可她为什么那么心疼呢？

“这所谓金玉的其中败絮，我今天算是见识到了。”一把扯过猥琐光棍的笔和画纸，在上面先把他的名字写上，然后递给她认识的一个女生，“从你开始，把你们伟大的名字写上去，希望待会儿我能在课桌上看见。”

“翕言……我们只是开个玩笑，没必要……”

女生的声音有些颤抖，她可能已经在脑补接下来会发生的事，凌翕言是谁？凭什么转学那么容易，凭什么空降女子高中二年级重点班，不仅仅是因为成绩，还因为她爸爸的地位，这所学校的最大投资商兼校长。

“如果你们每个人都可以随便脱光，我就相信这是玩笑。”

说完冷冷地看了众人一眼，拉着南谨之的手离开，没有人可以欺负她想要保护的人，如果有，那就不惜一切代价让他偿还。

南柯的头轻轻撞到车窗上，惊醒了一场梦，梁梦在她旁边的位子上，满是担忧，她做经纪人以来第一次看到这样的她，如没了灵魂的躯壳，不会笑，不会说话，还不会哭……

“你和凌小姐……以前认识？”

“嗯。”南柯望着窗外，一恍而过的霓虹灯扫在脸上，给面对梁梦的侧脸留下暗黑的阴影，她的声音仿佛低到了尘埃里，轻飘飘的和它融为一体。

“她……在我心脏缺失的地方。”

【五】

梁梦送南柯回公寓，走在前面，在楼道里突然顿住脚步，低着头的南柯差点撞上去，她比梁梦高出半个头，抬头便掠过她的头顶，看见了公寓门口的女孩，蹲在地上，鸭舌帽遮住了大半张脸。

南柯皱着眉，以为是哪家的狗仔找到了她新换的住处，有些气愤地走过去，准备去叫醒她之后将她赶走，揭开帽子的那一刻，满脸写着惊慌失措的她只想逃离，也出于本能反应起身逃离，手腕却被一只冰凉的手快速钳制住，心一紧，那种窒息感又席卷而来。

“让她走！”平淡的话语里充满命令的意味，此刻的凌翕言已经起身，转而牵着南柯的手，贴在她耳边轻轻说道，“否则我会做出更超乎你想像的事！”

梁梦手里的东西掉在地上，眼前的场景她似乎在某部电影里面看过，所以，凌翕言之前护着南柯，是因为喜欢她！可南柯接受了楚亦霄的红玫瑰，明显是个直的啊！这也让她有一点小小的失落，那么作为旧相识的凌翕言，会不知道这一点吗？

东西掉在地上的响声让失了神的南柯清醒，抽出被凌翕言牵着的手，抱着手臂，默不作声，凌翕言嘴角洋溢着笑容，走过去捡起地上的几个袋子，示意梁梦可以离开，转身跟着南柯进了公寓。

看起来是感情很好的两个人，为什么一直没听她提起过她呢？也对，她进入娱乐圈后，兢兢业业，只对她的事业感兴趣，人有礼貌，做事周到，丑闻很少，绯闻偶尔多些，可梁梦知道，有些是无聊之人的拉郎配，有些不过是炒作的绯闻，她所认识的南柯，虽然平时话少了点，却是个极温柔的人，也难怪会吸引那么多公子哥往她身上砸钱，刚才送红玫瑰的楚亦霄，整整追了她三个月，她一点反应都没有，刚才突然接受花束，确实让人意外。

梁梦在门口呆呆地站了一会儿，悻悻地离开了！梁梦啊梁梦，南柯是直的，你没有机会，就算她是弯的，你也没有机会，你太懦弱，根本不敢主动争取，你害怕这个社会容不下这样特殊的感情，害怕你没有能力可以护她周全，更害怕她会离你越来越远！

凌翕言将东西放好，随手抽出一支烟点燃，吞云吐雾间来到南柯身边，南柯坐在沙发上，以前喜怒不形于色的她，现在紧皱着眉头，精致的面容明显变换着各种情绪，极为复杂。

凌翕言将香烟递给南柯，她并未抬头看她，只木纳地接过，然后放在嘴里，狠狠吸了一口，呛得连连咳嗽。

凌翕言轻笑着把烟掐灭，蹲下身子，冰凉的玉手抚上她的脸颊，她的脸有些微发烫，温暖了那只冰凉的手，看来她还一直洁身自好，并没有学会抽烟。凌翕言仰头看她的眼神里有着无限的宠溺，原本清冷的声音变得低哑，“真是傻瓜！”

南柯闭着眼睛，小脸轻轻摩挲着凌翕言的手掌，细细感受着来自于她的温度，冰冰的，凉凉的，和以前一样让人无比贪恋。

如果这是一场梦，一直做下去也没什么不好。

“我好想你！”

凌翕言紧紧搂着南柯的腰，小猫似的黏人，小脑袋轻轻蹭着，顺势将脸埋在她的胸口，感受着她强有力的心跳，越来越快，越来越贴近耳朵，那颗心似乎想要蹦出来，和她交流，告诉她想知道的一切。

南柯没想过推开她，没想过拒绝她，她的思念不会低于她，也许更甚，只是以前她不能，现在就可以了吗？

安抚似的摸摸她的头，倾尽了她平生所有的温柔。

凌翕言感受到她的回应，鼻尖扫过她的脖颈，冰凉的薄唇在她的脖子上留下一个湿润的吻，她在她的怀里轻轻哆嗦，心里痒痒的，只想索取更多。

细密的吻落满脖颈，仰着头翕着水润的双眼看着她，她终于直视她的眼睛，眼里慢慢染上情欲的颜色，双手捧着她的脸，低头覆上她的双唇，吻得无比温柔认真，却迟迟不肯深入。

她在挑战她的耐心！

她受不了这样的挑逗，扣着她的后颈，加深亲吻，舌尖在贝齿上游离，打开牙关，与她灵巧的舌嬉戏，另一只手从衣服下摆探入，冰凉的指尖在嫩滑的皮肤上到处撩拨，如星星之火，以燎原之势迅速蔓延开来，席卷全身。

凌翕言在两人吻到缺氧之际放开了她的双唇，眼睛就这样直勾勾地看着她，开始一颗一颗地解衣服的纽扣，她脸色殷红，别过头去不看这让人羞耻的画面。

如山石嶙峋般的锁骨呈现在眼前，内衣下神秘诱人的凸起依旧保持神秘，冰凉的指尖细细描绘着锁骨的轮廓，径直向下，拉着裤头，低头伸出舌头，勾起拉链，洁白的牙齿轻轻咬住，缓缓向下拉……

起身将她的双手禁锢在头顶，跨坐在她的腿上，以上帝的视角俯视着她，“今天送花的那个男人是谁？”

“一个……无关紧要的人！”

“你是我的！只能是我的！”

【六】

早晨的第一缕阳光照射进房间里，温暖了床上彻夜的缠绵和耳鬓厮磨的一双壁人，凌翕言侧躺着，手撑着头，欣赏着还在安睡的南柯的脸，不时傻笑，她和这个小傻瓜分开好多年了，高考之后再也没见过，当年若不是她的父亲反对，强行将她送出国，现在她和她就不会留下遗憾，那些欠缺的时光也不会无法弥补，以前她需要倚仗父母，所以不得不受她们的管制，现在她是一个有能力的人，足够保护她，足够给她幸福，不需要受任何人的牵制。

敲门声不合时宜地响起，急促而没有章法。

凌翕言随意套了件衣服便去开门，梁梦看见她穿着松垮垮的睡衣，是南柯的，露出的左肩上一排明显的牙印，如夏日骄阳，直视后灼伤了她的眼睛。

慵懒的脸上写着不耐烦，看见梁梦，秀眉一挑，想来可能是南柯的手机关机没找着人吧！

“今天南小姐也有通告吗？”

“凌小姐，她每天的通告都是满的，她没告诉您吗？”

凌翕言自动忽略掉梁梦咬牙切齿又隐忍的模样，“她在睡觉，你进来之后最好别打扰她。”

梁梦只感觉背后凉飕飕的，接下来的话不用她说她也知道，打扰到她会怎么样呢？后果自负！

梁梦进去之后简直惊出了双下巴，南柯的房间什么时候被允许乱成这样？沙发乱糟糟的，从沙发到卧室沿途都有衣服摆在地上，东一件内衣，西一条内裤……梁梦不由自主地开始脑补那些激情的画面，内心深处居然为自己感到不值，守了那么多年的女人，居然和另一个女人睡了！

“那什么……我待会儿自己收拾吧！”

南柯迷糊间听到有人说话，脑袋还没清醒，在衣柜找了件白衬衫穿上，套上超短裤就走出卧室，凌翕言在洗漱，而梁梦却皱着眉头满脸愁容地给她收拾房间，也太尴尬了！

梁梦抬头看她，衬衫纽扣上面两颗开着，她脖颈上深深浅浅的吻痕触目惊心，她不敢看她，再次低下头，鼻头酸涩，差点就要哭出来。

凌翕言，你又凭什么呢？

“醒了？”

凌翕言从卫生间出来，已经穿戴得整整齐齐，看见南柯春光外泄的领口，直接过去将她的扣子扣好。

“一起吃早餐？”

“阿言……我来不及……”责备她把她手机关机的话没忍心说出口，也不忍心看梁梦着急的样子，梁梦是真心待她的人，是她一直陪她走过那些艰难的时刻，她不能让她为难。

“吃早餐的时间还是有的。”凌翕言今天格外有耐心，连说话也是柔柔软软的，或许她凌翕言一生的耐心与温柔都只属于南谨之一人，还有那只有在面对她时才洋溢在嘴角的笑容，谁知道又惊艳了她多少时光呢？

楚亦霄在南柯家楼下蹲了很久，从她接受他的玫瑰花束开始，他就知道他有机会可以追到她，说实话，他从来没有在一个女人身上浪费那么多时间，除了南柯，她简直软硬不吃，不喜欢钱，不喜欢名，也不在乎利，整整三个月，他根本摸不清这个女人的底细，终于在昨天，他抱着一束玫瑰花冲到从横店下班的她面前，她眼神慌乱地接过他的花束，他以为那是心动，以为那是铁树开了花。

没错，他楚亦霄是谁？玩过的女人不计其数，想要搞到手的女人从没有失手过，就算南柯再怎样清高难以接近，他也一样要成功了。昨天偷偷跟踪她到了她的住处，就为了蹲一个道“早安”的机会。

和南柯一起下楼的，除了梁梦，还有另一个女人——凌翕言，那个他曾经向往过的女人，曾经当做性幻想对象手淫的女人，居然和他现在追求的女人站在一起，不得不说两位御系女人真的很养眼。

玩腻了南柯之后，有生之年一定要玩玩凌翕言。

“嗨！南柯小姐！”

南柯看清楚突然出现在眼前的人，一时之间想不起来是谁，好像与某个纨绔公子哥的身影重合，但实在想不起来是谁，“不好意思，你是？”

凌翕言看见他之后表情变得严肃起来，她记得他，不过南柯的反应倒是让她觉得好笑，明明昨天才收了别人的东西，转眼就忘了别人是谁。

南柯的记忆力让楚亦霄显得极其尴尬，凌翕言犀利的眼神里明显的嘲讽更让他无地自容，脸色由青变黑，正想开口说点什么，却被凌翕言抢了先。

“一个无关紧要的人而已！”

凌翕言得意地说完，便牵着南柯上车离开。

梁梦无奈地摇摇头，南柯怎么可能记得住追她的人名字，看着站在原地攥紧双拳脸色难看的楚亦霄，厌恶之余莫名有些同情，语气里讥笑却更甚，“楚先生，南柯记性不好，别介意啊！”

“哼！”楚亦霄狠戾地冷哼一声，准备离开，走了两步又停下，“我会让她记住我的！到时候我还会让她知道我究竟是不是无关紧要的人。”

此时的梁梦根本不知道他口中的她和她意味着什么，只是这位公子哥的手段她是知道的。在她认识南柯之前，也曾是被猎艳者。

“你笑什么呀？从上车就没停过，也不等等梁梦。”南柯看凌翕言的笑容挂满了眼角眉梢，心里暖暖的，连责备的语气都变得软软的，她的样子，确实让人凶不起来。

“南谨之！”

“嗯？”

“跟我去墨西哥吧！”

我想做你合法的妻子，携手一生，相伴到老。

【七】

“我不同意！我不准！”

梁梦撒起了泼，将手里的咖啡杯狠狠摔在地上，凌翕言凭什么带走她？她们在一起她已经容忍到极限了，凭什么现在要离开？

“你算什么东西？凭什么要你允许？”凌翕言从齿缝里蹦出来的话总是带有攻击性，她不喜欢别人挑战她的耐心，也不喜欢别人蔑视她的权威，“你不过是一个小小的经纪人，她做不做明星是她的事，去哪儿也是她的事，你未免管太多了。”

南柯已经办好一切手续，只等这部戏拍完，还有半个月的时间，对于梁梦来说足够了。凌翕言的占有欲太强，有她在，南柯根本就是她的个人专属，这个社会的群体是很强大的，看不惯的东西，一定会组织起来共同抵制，凌翕言和南柯之间禁忌的爱根本不容于这个社会，相较与广大群众来说，她们处于弱势，是弱势群体。

对于梁梦来说，楚亦霄跟她是一路人。那个曾经利用名利和钱财夺取她肉体的男人，那个将她折磨得看见男人就恶心的人，那个让她以为南柯是她的救赎的人，其实和她一样，或许是她和他一样，想要得到的东西一定要拿到手才罢休，就算自己得不到，宁可毁了，也不想成全别人。

那件事之后楚亦霄一有空就会缠着南柯，各种献殷勤，让人看了恶心。巧的是，都是通过梁梦才能顺利接近南柯。

“我是什么东西，你很快就会知道！”梁梦起身，将所有的怒火压制在心里，没有任何表现，藏在袖子里的食指被指甲嵌入，鲜血直流。

“梁梦，别想着报复，别想着做让我后悔的事！”凌翕言起身，从容地走到她身前，手搭在她的肩上，能清楚地感受到她的颤抖，“你以为你是谁呀，敢这么跟我说话？”

“怎么？楚亦霄的小情人不好当，打起南柯的主意，想要以你婊子的身份去侮辱她吗？你也配！”

梁梦咬破了下唇，看着凌翕言离开的背影，眼里一片血色。

【八】

“阿言……”

“想我了？”

“还记得我们的第一次吗？”

“当然记得！”

南谨之端坐在椅子上，认认真真的做一个模特。凌翕言拿着画笔，在纸上细细描绘她的轮廓，她的每一缕发丝，画到一半，心里却有个想法，便开始使坏。

南谨之抬头看她的眼里，布满了点点星辰，她就这样深深地看着她走过来，将她装进她的眼里，放在眼里欣赏，放在心底珍藏。

她带她走出学校里不见天日的黑暗，时时刻刻将她护在身后，从她牵着她的手走出美术室时，她便在她面前绷不住地放声大哭，她从未感觉这样轻松，轻松到可以飘起来，她发现她对她有一种特殊的感情，一种不被待见和容纳的感情，她也曾拒绝、抵制、压抑、甚至自欺欺人，也无济于事。

她喜欢她已经成为无法否认的事实。她不能告诉任何人！

凌翕言的手抚摸着她仰着看她的脸颊，微微发烫的脸撩拨着她的心，南谨之感到脸上一片冰凉，还没反应过来，双唇便被覆上她的柔软，一阵酥麻感席卷全身，脑袋一片空白，连双眼也失了焦点。

“讨厌吗？”

凌翕言故意压低的声音在她的耳边响起，冰凉的手抚上耳廓，轻轻揉捏着耳垂。

南柯的手情不自禁地攀上她的腰，喉咙滚动，吞咽了一下，眼神虚无。不知道为什么，她格外信任她，没想过恶作剧这一层面，“喜欢！”

事实上，凌翕言也不会无聊到做这种恶作剧，她刚才心里的想法，就是想试试她对她的感觉，她不想一个人爱她，不想一个人藏着这禁忌又迷人的感情，她想要她的回应。

“南谨之，你知道这两个字意味着什么吗？”凌翕言捧着她的脸，让她没有焦点的眼睛直视她。

“知道！”

南谨之主动起身，踮着脚尖，青涩又笨拙的吻着她，从鼻尖到嘴角，再到下唇，每一次都吻得温柔用心，更小心翼翼。

凌翕言感受到她的克制，心里想要珍惜她、疼爱她、占有她和保护她的念头从此就挥之不去。

“你只能是我一个人的人体模特！”

当冰凉的手指进入她的身体，克制又压抑的呻吟从齿缝偷跑出来，刺激着她所有的神经，融化了她的耳朵，她犹豫着要不要穿破那层标志性的膜，却不想手被她握着，强有力的穿透。

“这样……我才是你的！”

“怎么突然说起这个？”凌翕言在电话那边发出疑问，嘴角却始终洋溢着笑容，像是蜂蜜从心里溢出来，甜到苦！

“你知道吗？那会是我这一生最美好的回忆。我爱你！不顾一切的爱你！家人也好，世俗的眼光也好，我从未在意过，从始至终眼里心里都只有一个你而已。”

“南柯……”凌翕言听到她克制的啜泣声，感觉不对劲，她只是提前到墨西哥打理一切，难道那边出了什么事吗？常常把心里话藏在心里的南谨之，现在突然说了这么多……捂着听筒，让助理订了回Z市的机票。

“凌翕言！”

“我在，你怎么了？一定要等我，我立刻回来。”

“我好想现在就看看我们的婚礼现场！一定很美……很美！”

浴缸里鲜红的液体浸泡着她满是伤痕的胴体，左手腕上深深的一道划痕，仰着头，天花板渐渐模糊，眼泪止不住的流。

凌翕言，如果有来生，我想换一种方式遇见你！

【九】

新闻头条：①初步判断，知名女星南柯于昨晚上十点多自杀，由其经纪人于早上八点发现尸体，警察已介入调查。②知名女星南柯满身伤痕，自杀前疑似被暴力对待。③知名女星南柯部分生活照片流出，疑似同性恋。④知名女星留下遗书，信中只有某女生的名字，同性恋实锤？！

凌翕言刚下飞机，这些新闻就铺天盖地的袭来，她脑子里一片空白，她不敢相信这是真的，不愿意相信这是真的，她的南谨之，她的南柯，怎么会？不，她不信！

她赶到南柯公寓的时候，里外挤满了人，警察记者旁观者比比皆是，她费劲冲到里面，来到拉着警戒线的浴室面前，不顾警察的阻拦，哭着跑到里面去抱着她，浴缸里的水已经被放干，她的身体被一条毯子盖着，没有化妆，闭着眼睛安静地躺着。

凌翕言看见警察手里的手机，一把抢过来，把浴室门重重地关上。在来之前，她已经让助理去找沈洛，让他替她处理南柯新闻的事。

她就这样抱着她，呆呆地坐着，想要给她冰冷的身体一点温度，不想她这么冷。

过了好久好久，她哭花了眼，颤抖着手轻轻掀开毯子，她的身上满是伤痕，还有……吻痕！

脑袋瞬间清醒了许多，胡乱擦拭眼睛，打开作为证物被密封的手机，里面一条条触目惊心的信息，如将她的心脏掏出来，切成一片一片。

“我手上有你和凌翕言的照片，想一想如果公开出来，你和她会怎样？身败名裂？受万人唾骂？再也没有立足之地？不，会比这些惨上一万倍！”

“你要怎样才肯把照片销毁？”

“来极致酒店4534号房间，我亲自给你！”

……

“呵！以为你平时清高难以接近，不过是个贱货，身体早就不干净了，还在老子面前装，现在还不是在老子胯下受老子的疼爱。”

“你早该答应我的追求，我保证每天晚上都让你爽翻天！”

“怎么样？有没有觉得我比凌翕言厉害？她一个女人能给你什么？你就别装了，那天晚上不是叫得很好听吗？”

……

凌翕言没敢再看下去，那些话语真让人恶心，趴到马桶哪儿吐了个干净，直到胃里泛滥着酸水。喃喃自语道，“不是让你等我吗？没关系，你走慢一点，我待会儿一定追上你。”

“我是她的爱人，你们采集好证据，把她的遗体交给我。”打开门，把证物交到警察手里，嘱咐两句，便直接离开。

“不是让你把她的手机拿过来吗？”楚亦霄戴着黑色的鸭舌帽，在荒废的仓库里责怪着梁梦，真是个蠢货。

“我没想过她会自杀！”梁梦颤抖着声音，瘫坐在地上，她只是想给凌翕言一点惩罚，深爱的人受了侮辱，她一定会很难受，她难受才是她的目的，谁让她看不起她，谁让她夺人所爱，谁让她……

“你以为谁都像你这么贱！”楚亦霄狠狠地戳了她的脑袋，气得失了分寸，不过那些蠢货，一定查不到他的身上，就算查到他又能怎么样？让他父亲打发点钱给他的局长朋友，还不照样没事，不然这么多年怎么玩过来的？

“骂得好！”

仓库的门被打开，凌翕言拍着手，一身黑色套装的她，犹如撒旦降临人间，紧接着跟进来的，还有一堆黑衣保镖，搬来一张椅子给她坐下，又将他们两个团团围住。

“不知道为什么，我特别喜欢看两个贱货对骂！要是能对打就更合适不过了！”

楚亦霄一看这阵势，有些腿软，“凌…凌翕言，你你别乱来啊，我爸爸可是黑白两道都有人的！”

“啧啧啧，听听，多厉害的人物，吓死我了！”

凌翕言不屑一顾的话语引来众人的嘲笑，楚亦霄心里更没底了，谁都知道凌家的势力，可没人知道凌翕言的脾性。

“是她！是梁梦把偷拍你和南柯在一起的照片发给我，让我威胁她的！”

“可我没让你强暴她，更没让你虐待她！啊！”

梁梦还没说完，就被楚亦霄狠狠甩了一巴掌，“放屁，你说让我好好收拾她，还要留下痕迹，让凌翕言看到，要让她伤心，让她后悔！”

“不如，现场演示一下！我真的很好奇你有多厉害呢？”凌翕言压制着内心的所有情绪，近乎病态地发言。

楚亦霄和梁梦同时愣住了，楚亦霄本来也喜欢凌翕言，现在她想看他在床事上有多威风，当然要好好表现，不过好像有哪里不对。梁梦直接傻了，凌翕言这是要把南柯受的委屈和侮辱通通还给她，还要在这脏兮兮的破仓库里……

“怎么？不愿意？还是你硬不起来？”凌翕言继续刺激着楚亦霄，眼神示意一个保镖拿出摄像机开始录像。

楚亦霄感觉这是对他最大的侮辱，也忘了谈条件，直接按倒梁梦，梁梦被吓到，出于本能的开始挣扎，脸上又挨了重重一巴掌，“臭婊子，装什么装，演得好像没和我睡过一样！”

凌翕言看着这一幕，听到这些话，是不是南柯那天也受了这样的折磨和侮辱？那些手机里放在垃圾箱的短信，又是怎样折磨着她的身心？她不该回墨西哥的，不该丢下她一个人。

不过没关系，她们很快就会再见面了！

不知过了多久，凌翕言看着楚亦霄那按着梁梦反复抽插的模样，感到反胃，梁梦已经泣不成声，精疲力竭到妥协，凌翕言让保镖终止录制，耳语几句，保镖拿着摄像机出了仓库。

示意另一个保镖把正在享受的楚亦霄从梁梦的身上扯下来，精虫上脑的他还迷糊着，凌翕言缓缓走过去，抬起穿着高跟鞋的脚狠狠踩在他还昂扬着的性器上，痛得他嗷嗷直叫，脑子瞬间清醒。

“你就是用这么个又小又恶心的东西碰了南柯？”

楚亦霄手脚被钳制着，无法动弹，只是痛得倒吸凉气，“凌小姐，放……放了我，我错了我错了，疼疼疼！”

“你也知道疼啊！”手往旁边一伸，保镖便递给她一把匕首，指着他的下体，“来，乖乖告诉我，除了这儿，还有哪里碰过她？”

楚亦霄使劲挣扎，失禁后的尿液直往他身上冲，“凌翕言，你敢！你敢碰我一下试试！”

“你看我敢不敢！”

凌翕言露出妖艳诡异的笑容，让人毛骨悚然，随着一声惨叫，楚亦霄从此以后再也感受不到交合的快乐，凌乱不堪的梁梦只是在旁边一直哭一直哭，她没想过凌翕言竟然敢做出这些事情，凌翕言软硬不吃，只是做自己想做的事，随心所欲，像她这样的人，不可能不给自己留后路的。

“凌小姐，我是第一个发现南柯的，所以才故意留下手机和她的遗书，就是希望她没有白死，我那么爱她，真的从来没想过害她啊！”

“就你，也配说爱！”凌翕言扔下匕首，拿出纸巾擦拭手掌，“她那么信任你。”

凌翕言带着人离开，楚亦霄咬牙爬起来，用衣服包着匕首，狠狠刺穿她的身体……

【十】

“所以，豪门贵子楚亦霄因为寻求刺激在野外仓库对女子进行强暴的新闻和录像是你做的？”

“是！”

“可梁梦不是你杀的，为什么要替别人顶罪让他逍遥法外？”

“弘远，她是因我而死，她还在等我。”

“相信我，她不会想看到你以这样的方式去见她的。”弘远说完，递给凌翕言一封遗书。

凌翕言泪眼模糊，颤抖着手接过，迟迟不肯打开。

“所有的证据指向你没错，匕首上的指纹是你的也没错，可真正的凶手已经绳之以法，同获强奸罪和杀人罪，数罪并罚，法律不会放过他。而你，做的那些事，最多因为影响恶劣受到一年以下有期徒刑。如果你看了遗书还是不改初衷的话，法院不会冤枉任何人，出来以后，想怎么死怎么死吧！”

弘远缓缓说完这些话，便离开探视室，凌翕言被架回监狱，在那暗无天日的地方待了许久，终于打开遗书。

｛阿言，我很抱歉，不能陪你去墨西哥了。你曾经在我面前描绘过的我们的婚礼，抱歉，没办法参加，你曾经说带我去看世界上所有美丽的风景，抱歉，我缺席了。

其实再见你时，我心里是极开心的，随后却被恐惧覆盖，我害怕你不是为我而来，害怕我们再次遭遇高中毕业后的那种变故，我不敢看你，不敢给你透露我的心思，是因为我花了好多年隐藏我的伤疤，如今真的没有勇气再承受一次失去你的那种痛苦。

禁忌之恋，天地不容。何况是父母，何况是自认为强势的群体。

知道我为什么改名字叫南柯吗？南柯一梦！你应该懂吧！谨之这个名字似乎一直约束着我，可我即便改了名字依然过得小心翼翼，不能随心所欲，心里最记挂的始终是你，我以为我们再无可能，而我们的回忆就如南柯一梦。

现在真的绝无可能了！

你保护我那么多次，这次换我来护着你，可惜，我做不到像你那么好，还搞砸了，不过没关系，他们不会再伤害你了。

我不能再陪着你走下去，我走以后，最担心的人就是你，你的性子我清楚，一定会做出惊天动地的大事，搞得人仰马翻，这是我最不想看见的。

我只希望以后你过得好好的，这次就别再傻傻地等一个不会回来的人了。带着我的骨灰去看一次墨西哥吧！即便没有最美的婚礼，也算是弥补我所有的遗憾。

若是遇到更好的人，别傻傻地记挂着我，我真心希望有人能代替我陪你一起走下去，直到时间的尽头。

我爱你！

——南谨之｝

【后记】

“我就知道你在这儿。”沈洛来到南柯的墓地，看着凌翕言傻傻地站了很久，原来不和他一起，是因为心里有了爱的人。爱得如此深刻的人。

“那段时间谢谢你帮我安排一切。”顿了顿，随手抹去眼角的泪水，“她现在很安静，以前再安静，还能听到她温柔的叫我阿言……”

“我会把她的墓迁走，重新安葬在我们举办婚礼的地方。”

The end！


End file.
